Love is a Force of Nature
by MarkiplierMultiverse
Summary: Brokeback Mountain AU/Sequel. Erika didn't know what she wanted in life, she was quiet and closed off from people which resulted in her being unable to make or keep friends. Her parents hoped to change that by sending her on a cruise for her bacherlorette party. Little did she know that she would meet someone that would change her life forever. IN PROGRESS


Erika Franklin looked at the ring on her left hand as she sat in her cabin on the cruise ship her parents had gotten her a ticket for. It was her wedding gift and bachelorette party. Too bad Erika didn't have any friends to enjoy it with. She had grown up in the city, but she usually kept to herself. She didn't like being social and her parents trying to break her out of that made her dislike being social even more. She would rather disappear into her room with a good book. Which was exactly how she wanted to spend her bachelorette party.

She was only getting married because it was what her parents wanted. It wasn't like she was doing much with her life anyway. She was twenty-seven years old and didn't know what to do with her life. If a husband got her out of her parents house, then she was happy to oblige. She had known the guy since they were kids, but they had never really gotten along. Because Erika just didn't know how to make friends and keep them. She was a quiet person and that usually scared people off. She was nice and friendly, but everyone always remembered quiet. It was amazing he had even agreed to marrying her.

She sighed, twisting the ring back and forth on her finger. She hadn't even dated anyone before getting engaged. She had never really focused on that part of her life. She had convinced herself that she was happy with just sitting in her room all day, dreaming about a better life. Her family wasn't even poor. If she wanted something, her parents would have gladly given it to her. The problem was that Erika didn't know what she wanted. Her life was filled with things to keep her occupied, but it was the same thing every day. Why hadn't she changed anything before now?

Erika got up and moved to the window to watch as the ship started off. She lifted her hand and waved to the people waving farewell, though she knew none of them could see her. She grimaced and lowered her hand at the thought of all the people she would have to socialize with during this trip. Because her mother had made sure she wouldn't be cooped up in the cabin the entire six weeks of this cruise.

She sat down on the bed and picked up the brochure her mother had given her. Her mother had highlighted and circled everything Erika would be doing. And if Erika wasn't sure when or where of something, she had made Erika promise to ask someone. Like that was going to happen. Her mother wouldn't know what she did or didn't do on this cruise. Erika would have been more comfortable if her parents had decided to come. She didn't know how many people were on this ship, but Erika was completely alone. She didn't know anyone and didn't know how to get to know anyone.

Small talk wasn't one of her strong suits.

Erika noticed that the first item on the schedule was a dinner in a few hours. She pulled a book out of her bag then leaned back on the bed to pass the time before she would have to go out and attempt to socialize.

* * *

"The dining room itself is bigger than the ranch," Jacklyn Twist said, walking into the cruise ship's main dining room. She was on the phone with her mom, who had insisted that Jacklyn tell her everything about what the cruise ship was like. It was a good thing Jacklyn was in good shape because she had been nonstop walking since she got on the ship a few hours ago. It was also the longest time she had ever spent talking on the phone.

"Of course it's bigger than the ranch," her mother said, her tone screaming _duh. _"I saw the size of the ship when you left. And our ranch isn't even that big."

Jacklyn thought of a retort, but then decided her mom was right and left it alone. She didn't want to get too far into talk about the ranch. Once upon a time their land used to be bigger, but they had been forced to sell to keep the house and barn. Jacklyn had at first refused to go on this cruise since they needed the money, but her mom had insisted she go. It was a birthday gift and Jacklyn had to enjoy it. Her dad had worked hard to save up enough for this. He had even spent a few days in the hospital from working so hard and had been sent home and told not to work so hard anymore. That was when they had started selling plots of their land and hiring new workers. Jacklyn wasn't worried about her parents needing help. She was worried about how her parents would pay for the extra help.

"I can hear you thinking," her mom said, breaking into Jacklyn's thoughts. "Don't worry 'bout us, hon. You just enjoy yourself there."

Jacklyn found a table and sat down. "You'd enjoy it too if y'all were here," she said. "The doc even said that dad needed to relax-"

"He's relaxin'," her mom said. It sounded like she was telling her husband that more than her daughter. "There's more than enough help here so he doesn't even have to lift a finger."

Jacklyn smiled as she heard her dad grumbling about something in the background. He hated sitting around doing nothing. "I'll make sure to bring somethin' home for y'all," she said. "For now, I need to eat. I haven't eaten a thing since last night."

"Not my fault you refused to eat my cookin'."

"It ain't that and you know it," Jacklyn said. She had been too excited about this trip to eat anything, but now that she was here, she was starving. "I'll call ya back sometime and let you know how things're goin'."

"All right, darlin'," her mom said. "Have a fun time. I love you."

"I love you too, ma," Jacklyn said. "See ya in six weeks." She lowered the phone, hanging up. She slipped the phone into her pocket then sat back, looking around. No one had come by with a menu, so she didn't even know what was being served. The place was busy, but she knew someone would come around eventually to take care of her. For now she occupied herself with people watching.

There were a lot of people who had come here in groups. Jacklyn's group of one was the minority. She was starting to get bored and was about to get up to go search for a waiter when someone caught her eye. It was a woman who couldn't be much younger than Jacklyn, who was twenty-nine. She was sitting at a table by herself, reading a book while she was eating. Anyone walking by would know not to bother her. Jacklyn found herself unable to look away.

From where Jacklyn sat, there didn't seem to be anything special about the other woman. Sure, she was gorgeous, but a lot of women here were gorgeous. So what was so special about this one? Jacklyn was tempted to get up and go over there, but the woman obviously didn't want to be bothered. Jacklyn didn't want to create a bad first impression by bothering her. She would just have to keep an eye out for a better opportunity.

Jacklyn chuckled at herself, looking away from the woman. Her thoughts were borderline stalkerish. If she wasn't careful she would become obsessed with the pretty stranger. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened. Jacklyn's first girlfriend hadn't appreciated how obsessed Jacklyn could be about things. Of course, Jacklyn had refused to come out of the closet while she had been with her first girlfriend, so that had probably been the main thing her ex hadn't liked about Jacklyn. She had grown as a person since then. Her parents unconditional support had made things so much easier.

Jacklyn broke out of her thoughts when a waitress walked up for her order.


End file.
